Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 25
Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 25. The Romanian entry will be selected through Selecția Națională 25. The preselection took place in October 2013. The winner was Alexandra Stan with her song "Mr. Saxobeat". Selecția Națională 25 and Cornel Ilie]] On 24 September 2013, TVR released details regarding the national selection. A submission period between 1 October and 5 October was made available for all interested singers and songwriters to apply. Thirty songs will participate in Selecția Națională 25. The semifinalists were subsequently drawn into two semifinals with the qualifying entries proceeding to the final. The three shows will be hosted by Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 winners Antonia and Cornel Ilie. The jury panel for the semifinals and final will consist with the votes of the Romanian juries. The televote will consist with juries of the countries from all Europe. The semi-finals will start on October 6, 2013 and will end on October 18, 2013, with the Final starting on October 19, 2013 and ending on October 26, 2013. Eight entries from each semi-final will qualify for the Final. 'Semifinals' Thirty acts compete in the semi-finals, from this songs, sixteen were allocated to compete in the first semi-final and sixteen were allocated to compete in the second semi-final. Eight songs from each semi-final will qualify to the final. 'Semi-final 1' The first semi-final will take place between October 6 and October 12, 2013. Eight songs will qualify for the final. 'Televoting and Jury Semi-Final 1' The final results from the first semi-final were revealed on October 23, 2013. Thirty televoters from all Europe voted in the first semi-final. They were from following countries : # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ='Rankings Televoting and Jury Points Semi-Final 1' = 'Semi-final 2' The second semi-final will take place between October 13 and October 18, 2013. Eight songs will qualify for the final. 'Televoting and Jury Semi-Final 2' The final results from the first semi-final were revealed on October 26, 2013. Thirty-two televoters from all Europe voted in the second semi-final. They were from following countries : # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ='Rankings Televoting and Jury Points Semi-Final 2' = 'Final' The Final of Selecția Națională 25 will take place between October 19, 2013 and October 26, 2013. 'Televoting and Jury Final' 'Rankings Televoting and Jury Points Final' At Own Eurovision Song Contest |200px|right]] Romania will participate in one of the three semi-finals. On December 22, 2013 it was decided that Romania will compete in the first semi-final. On December 29, 2013 Romania qualified for the Grand Final. At the end of the Grand Final, Romania placed 7, out of 30 songs. 'Points awarded by Romania' 'Semi-final 1' 'Grand Final' See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 25 Category:Countries in OESC 25 Category:Romania in OESC